1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folding field markers and more specifically it relates to a field marker for easily and compactly folding to and from an implement with relatively few moving components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous folding field markers. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,597; 5,408,756; 5,425,427; Canadian Patent 1,202,529 and Canadian Patent 1,300,433 are all illustrative of such prior art. All of these inventions utilize four-bar linkages or cable mechanisms to fold an outer arm relative to an inner arm which are overly complex for practical utilization.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for easily and compactly folding to an implement with relatively few moving components. The prior inventions are overly complex with many components. Because of the increased number of components in the prior art inventions, there is also an increased number of repairs and maintenance required.
In these respects, the field marker according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily and compactly folding to an implement with relatively few moving components thereby reducing down time when in the field.